


Observation

by lilywafiq



Category: NCIS
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, First Time, She likes to watch him, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Jack likes to watch Gibbs work.





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, yep, no excuses for this. It was gonna be just smut, but then it had a bit of heart too.

There was always something about watching Leroy Jethro Gibbs work that intrigued Jack. From the moment she met him, she was drawn to the way he fully immersed himself in anything he was doing; from running down leads, to directing his team, to building that damn boat in his basement.

And especially the way he handled interrogations.

There were some days that Jack found herself in Observation, not paying as much attention to the suspect as she should, rather, she’d be paying attention to Gibbs, and the way he managed to coax information and confessions out of even the most hardened criminals. 

And damn, if it didn’t turn her on.

There had always been an underlying attraction between them, and over the two years Jack had been working at NCIS headquarters that attraction had turned to friendship, and was teetering on the edge of maybe becoming something more. There had been moments when Jack had thought that Gibbs might make a move, and moments when she had almost made a move. But there was always something holding them back.

But today, as Jack watched Gibbs from behind the glass, she felt more sure than she ever had before that it was coming. That they’d be ready to take that next step. Because watching Gibbs protecting his family by breaking a man who’d been threatening the team for weeks was all the reminder Jack needed about the goodness of the man she’d let take residence in her heart.

She watched as Gibbs got the suspect to sign his confession, before standing up abruptly and leaving the room. She wasn’t surprised when he stormed into Observation and stood silently next to her. She could feel his anger radiating off him, as it often did when they got their man. Usually she felt that same anger, and would vent at Gibbs until they both felt it dissipate. But not today. Sure, she was angry about the danger she and the team had been in, but she’d also known that nothing would stop Gibbs from making sure they were all safe. And now, having seen that protective side of him up close again, all she was feeling was an overwhelming sense of love. And arousal.

“Jack?”

Gibbs’ soft question cut through her thoughts, and she turned away from the glass to look at him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, actually, I’m fine.”

“Usually you say more than this.”

Jack gave a small half shrug. “Guess I don’t really have anything to say about this. Not here anyway.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jack to continue, but she shook her head.

“Not here, Gibbs,” she repeated. “I’ll swing past tonight?”

“Sure.”

“Great.” Jack touched Gibbs’ arm briefly, and left the room. She made her way back to her office, her mind a mess of thoughts and her body still on edge from watching Gibbs. She flopped down on to her couch, toeing off her shoes, and looking up at the ceiling. She had an important decision to make. Was tonight the night? Did she lay her cards on the table and see where they fell? And could she take it if he said no?

Jack spent the rest of the day compiling paperwork and reading through other case files that required her attention, trying to keep her mind off Gibbs, and what might happen that night.

When it hit 5pm she decided that she’d done enough, and that it was time to head home. She hadn’t specified a time to meet up at Gibbs’ place, but they’d spent enough evenings together that she knew that she’d be welcome any time. A fireplace steak sounded pretty good, but first she wanted to stop by her own place and slip into something more comfortable. Once home she had a quick shower before pulling out an old Army hoodie and some sweatpants, making the active decision not to bother with a bra. Jack subscribed to the philosophy that once the bra was off for the night, it didn’t go back on, plus she was hoping that maybe it’d drive Gibbs a little mad. 

She hesitated for a few minutes over whether or not she should take a bag with her, before deciding that maybe it would be presumptuous, and besides, Gibbs would have nearly anything she needed any way. And if she did end up spending the night, she could swing past home in the morning to get ready for work.

So armed with the bare essentials - phone and wallet - Jack jumped in her car and headed to Gibbs’ house. She parked beside his truck, and let herself in, finding Gibbs waiting for her in the lounge.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” he replied, pushing a beer towards her. 

“Thanks.” Jack took the bottle, and sank down onto the couch next to him. “Good work today,” she said.

“Just doing my job,” Gibbs replied, taking a swig of his beer.

“Right. Of course.”

Gibbs got up and headed into the kitchen, pulling out some steaks and busying himself with preparing dinner. Jack pushed off her shoes and pulled her feet up under her, content with watching him. She thought back to watching him earlier in interrogation, and compared that to how focussed he was now, and was struck by how similar it was. 

“Jack,” Gibbs spoke without turning around.

“Mmm?”

“You’re watching me.”

“Mmm.”

Once Gibbs had the steaks on the fire, he finally turned to look at Jack, and Jack looked up to meet his eye.

“Why is it I can always feel you watching me?” Gibbs asked.

Jack just smiled. “I like watching you.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

Gibbs gaze shifted from Jack’s eyes to her lips, and then back to her eyes. The movement was not lost on Jack, who bit her lip in response, which drew Gibbs’ gaze back to her mouth. This was a dance they’d played before, and undoubtedly would again, but Jack could feel the tension between them spike in a way that it hadn’t before.

“Tell me why,” Gibbs said, his voice low but commanding. 

Jack swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry. She could feel her body responding to Gibbs, even from across the room. Her nipples were hardening against the fleece of her hoodie, causing her to shift, unconsciously seeking more friction. Her panties were starting to feel a little damp, and she could feel tingles running through her.

Gibbs took a few steps towards her, and Jack suddenly felt powerless. Powerless to deny him anything, powerless to stop him, but powerless in the best possible way. Gibbs was the first person in a very long time that Jack felt she could completely surrender to, that she wanted to surrender to, and for someone in her position, with her experiences, that was a huge thing to realise.

“Jack.” 

Gibbs voice rumbled through her, and Jack felt it all the way to her core. 

“I watch you,” she said slowly. “I watch you because I want to. Because it makes me feel… good. Because you have so much power and strength. Because you command attention, and you won’t take anything less.”

Jack could see her words wash over Gibbs, and his eyes darkened, his breaths coming shorter as his heart rate increased. It spurred her on to see the reaction he had to her. She’d said to him once that she liked to talk. It wasn’t a lie. And if her talking turned him on like watching him did for her? Well, that was just a bonus.

“There are times when I just stand on the mezzanine and watch you from above while you work,” she continued. “I know you know I’m there, you always know. But I do it anyway because I can’t help myself. Sometimes I sit in my office and rewatch interrogations. If anyone asks I say it’s to get a better read on the suspect, but it’s not. It’s to watch you.”

Jack’s lips formed a small smirk as Gibbs growled, and she knew that they were headed into uncharted territories here. She knew that she could talk all night if she tried, but if she was reading this situation right, eventually there would be no talking. The thought filled her with hope, and with more arousal. The shifted slightly, trying to relieve some of her frustration, and the small movement wasn’t lost on Gibbs, who balled one hand up into a fist as though to stop himself from moving closer.

He faltered before turning away from Jack, settling back down in front of the fire to check on the steaks.

The spell was broken, and in a way Jack was relieved. She sucked in a breath, before taking a deep gulp of her beer. Neither of them said anything else until Gibbs pulled the steaks from the fire and handed one on a plate to Jack.

“Thank you,” she said, balancing the plate on her knee and grabbing a knife and fork off the coffee table. 

Gibbs made a noise in acknowledgement, and grabbed his own cutlery before sitting back down on the couch. They ate in relative silence, occasionally saying something light, discussing the team, the sometimes humorous events at the office. But then they’d finished eating, Gibbs had deposited the dishes in the kitchen, and they were back to sitting beside each other on the couch.

Jack was almost vibrating with anticipation. 

She wanted to make a move, wanted to turn and kiss him and take that leap. But she was hesitant. What if all of this build up was all he could commit to? What if she was misreading the situation? What if-?

“Jack.”

There was something about the way he said her name that made it sound like the most wonderful thing on earth. No one else could say it the way he could.

She forced herself to turn her head and catch his eye. She was almost floored by what she saw in the blue depths staring back at her. Want, devotion, could it be love?

Gibbs reached out and picked up one of Jack’s hands, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it gently. “I’m in if you are,” he said, and that was the most beautiful thing he’d ever said to her.

Jack felt all of her nervousness vanish, and she was in Gibbs’ lap in a heartbeat, pressing herself against him and leaning down to seal her mouth over his. He responded in kind, wrapping one arm around her waist and burying the other hand in her hair, holding her in place as he kissed her desperately. He tasted like beer and steak, and it was perfect.

Jack moaned against his mouth as the hand around her waist nudged its way under the hem of her hoodie and ran up her side. She heard Gibbs groan as he found no resistance anywhere, and he pulled away from her mouth to breath, “No bra?”

“Why bother?” she replied, sitting up a little straighter to help Gibbs peel the jumper from her body. She tossed it aside and looked down at Gibbs, who was staring at her breasts. “You can touch me, you know,” she said, grabbing one of his hands and guiding it up her body until it came to rest over her breast. She sighed as Gibbs’ strong hand cupped and squeezed, before rolling her nipple between his calloused fingers. Jack’s hands dropped down to rest behind her on Gibbs’ knees, causing her to thrust her chest forward.

Gibbs groaned, the sound reverberating around the living room, and he sat up straight, replacing his fingers with his mouth, his tongue sliding deliciously over Jack’s nipple. He laved attention on one breast, before switching to the other, and Jack was in heaven. She’d never come from just this before, but she was getting damn close.

And Gibbs could tell. He always could read her, and before Jack even realised what he was doing, he had one hand down the front of her sweatpants, his fingers pressed skilfully right over her clit. It was all it took, and Jack felt her climax wash over her. She fell forward, one arm wrapping around Gibbs’ neck, the other falling over the back of the couch, keeping Gibbs trapped. The change in position also brought her centre in closer proximity to his growing erection, and Jack kissed him hard, grinding herself against him.

Gibbs pulled his hand out of her pants, and grasped her hips before expertly manoeuvring them so that Jack found herself on her back with him hovering over her. He stripped himself of his shirt, and then Jack of her pants, before scooting down and burying his face against her panties.

Jack’s hips left the couch as she felt Gibbs’ nose bump against her clit. But then he pinned her hips down with his hands, and mouthed over her still clothed centre. He continued for a few minutes, until Jack was almost begging him, nonsensical words streaming from her mouth. And then Gibbs finally hooked a finger into the waistband of her panties and dragged them down. They ended up somewhere - Jack didn’t know or care - and then his mouth was on her bare flesh, and Jack was floating. She couldn’t remember ever feeling like this before, as Gibbs worked her through her second orgasm.

Eventually the stimulation was too much, and she dragged Gibbs up her body so that she could kiss him again. She could taste herself on his tongue, and she groaned at that eroticism of it. They stayed like that for a while, kissing lazily, until the movement of Gibbs’ hips against her thigh was too much to ignore. Jack reached down and cupped him through his pants, causing him to thrust sharply against her and let out a shaky moan.

“Please, don’t tease,” Gibbs murmured, and Jack couldn’t deny him anything when he asked in that tone.

She shoved his pants and boxers down just far enough to free him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him sink slowly into her willing body.

They paused for a moment when he was seated fully in her, both of them adjusting to the feeling of being with another person so intimately. It had been a long time for Jack, and she wouldn’t be surprised if it had been longer for Gibbs, but in this moment, past experiences didn’t matter. Jack had never before felt the way she felt about Gibbs, and she suspected that his feelings for her were stronger than anything he’d felt for a long time, and that all led to this moment.

Jack gently placed a hand on Gibbs’ cheek, silently encouraging his to open his eyes and look at her. When he did, she smiled.

“Hi,” she breathed.

“Hi,” he replied.

And then Jack rolled her hips, and Gibbs was thrusting into her as though his life depended on it. It didn’t last long, but it was enough, and Jack reached between them to rub her clit and Gibbs continued to move. The stimulation was perfect, and she came again, clenching around him, which caused him to topple over the edge too, spilling inside her.

They lay together, Gibbs softening inside her, until Jack finally prodded him to move. She felt his loss keenly as he withdrew, but Gibbs immediately wrapped an arm around her protectively, and used the other to pull a blanket from the back of the couch down over them. He kicked off his pants, and settled down beside her, nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck.

“That was…” Jack tried to say something, but words failed her. She turned her head to face Gibbs, who smiled smugly at her.

“At a loss for words?”

“Hmm.”

“That’s a first.”

“Don’t be cocky,” Jack replied, and Gibbs chuckled, pulling her tighter against him.

“Y’know, every time I’m in interrogation and I know you’re watching me, I’m gonna think of this.”

Jack felt a pleased blush travel up her chest and bloom across her cheeks. “I’m gonna think of it too.”

“Good.”

“Good? You want me distracted at work?”

Gibbs splayed his hand over Jack’s ribs, just below her breasts. “Maybe I just want you to think about me.”

“Oh, I already do.”

Gibbs leant in closer, and closed the gap between them, kissing her soundly. Jack relaxed into the kiss, and decided that she was going to need to compartmentalise her Gibbs experiences while she was at work.

But with his talented mouth moving against hers, she knew that was going to be difficult. Watching him work was already a turn on, but now, knowing how good he was? It was going to be impossible to separate work Gibbs from home Gibbs.

But she couldn’t wait to try.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
